To Touch Happiness
by Lifeless Eyes
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is getting married....who's the lucky man?


A/N: this is a new fanfic that I have decided to write. I got the idea and just went to typing it. I don't know how far I plan to go with it, but I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me whatcha think!

Diclaimer: I don't any of the characters in Naruto.

Summary: To find the intended of Prince Sasuke, all young men and women are called to the palace. It was one man though that stands out amongst them all, Naruto Uzamaki. Through the trials will they finally be able to touch the happiness they called intangible?

Chapter 1

Pain… what a horribly beautiful word. It contained every feeling of agony, distress, despair, and vulnerability. It also perfectly depicted the feeling he had now. His cerulean eyes once filled with intensity and life, now were dimmed and dull. Lost was the passion, and fierce hope to survive. Lost was the lively beauty. All that remained was a broken man with a broken heart. He sat for hours looking out at the midnight sky, stars ever so prominent in the country side of Japan. He welcomed the cool night breeze that gently caressed him like an unseen lover. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to believe that maybe….just maybe that a shred of happiness was still worth fighting for. He scoffed, of course a shred of happiness was better than none right?

Turning his eyes away from the world he longed to join, he closed the windows softly. The young man walked over to his dresser drawer and allowed himself a glance in the mirror. Empty eyes stared back at him with longing. He stood probably five feet and eight inches. His mussed up blonde hair stood out like spikes of a porcupine, his tan skin glowed radiantly in the moonlight. He was a fit young man, with lean muscles and a touch of feminine looks. The feature that most stood out however, was the whisker scars that adorned his cheeks. Scowling at his image he turned away, forcing down the feeling of loneliness and despair.

Laying himself down in his entirely too small bed, he allowed his only reprieve to consume him. For he knew that when morning came, which it always did, he would rise to another day of fighting for survival.

One would think that if the man here was miserable than the wealthy must truly live in paradise. Sadly that is not truth, for even in wealth there is a pain, and sense of longing that never ceases. Obsidian eyes scanned the city, as he watched lamps flicker for a moment, before each one slowly went out. Leaving only the stars and the moon to give light. Sighing he ran his pale hand through his dark locks. Pushing back the hair that fell in front of his eyes. No matter how many times he'd tried to tame it, it appeared to always look like he had just risen out of bed. Sighing he shook his head.

Turning back to his large bed that was covered in black silk sheets and feather pillows he allowed a look of disdain cross his well sculpted and beautiful face. One might mistake him for a woman at first glance, but when seen twice there was an easy depiction of a strong jaw line, and a lean but muscular body.

His pale skin that appeared ivory contrasted with his dark obsidian eyes that held no emotion but a black void that seemed to draw you in, but never spit you back out. Oh how he longed for normalcy, however a prince cannot be normal for he is the exact opposite. No, instead he must go through countless men and woman to be his bride. Every young bachelor to challenge for his affection. Perfect, they were all so fake in his opinion. They were either too flirty, or too stupid.

Really honestly how could he expect to marry someone who only had an attention span of ten seconds? Honestly it got ridiculous when he had to pry them off, even worse shower after millions of woman leeched on to him wiping their perfume and unfortunately their drool on him. Oh god he felt like he was going to throw up again.

Sadly the men were even worse. They played this stupid game of possession with him. He scoffed as if he would be someone's property. They all held him like he was some sort of china doll. To which he was not. He was a man much like them, just with more intelligence it appeared. He had even seen men fight over him, and both had been escorted out of the castle before they had even unpacked their bags. Ridiculous, honestly. Shaking his head he laid down on his bed and allowed his only reprieve from his high class society to envelope him in her welcoming arms.

Morning came to soon for the blonde headed man. He squinted as he felt the sunlight stream through his bedroom window. Attempting to gain a bit more of sleep he pulled the pillow from beneath his head over it. However, life never did side with him it seemed. For a rough hand suddenly startled him out of his sleep. With a yelp of surprise he was roughly thrown up against the wall and hung from it by the two large hands that held him there. Blinking a couple of times, he allowed himself to focus on the man that held him against wall in quite a rude manner.

"Thought you could hide from me did you Uzamaki Naruto?" Oops. Guess he should have left earlier. Grinning wildly he set his eye on the man and laughed nervously.

"Heh heh….nice to see you too!" The man's eyes were furious as he held the boy by the collar. He had half a mind to strangle him, but grinned wickedly when he decided that he'd let hag deal with him instead; she always was more brutal. Naruto didn't miss the disturbing smile on the man's face and felt his stomach sink a little more than it already had.

"I'll let the hag deal with you, you disobedient brat!" he snarled with pleasure. Naruto's eyes grew darker as he felt something akin to anger. Gritting his teeth his forced the words to go back down his throat before he landed himself in even more trouble. Which didn't seem too hard lately, cause apparently he was landing it in right and left.

Really what was the big deal? So he didn't show up at when asked to come to the palace, it wasn't like he was going to actually marry some ice prince or anything, he was a free spirit. Sighing he let the man haul him outside his little shack of a home. Waving uselessly to it, he allowed himself to be carried farther into to town. They reached a small house that looked as though it was barely standing, but held a an air of safety and protection.

With a deep reluctance he allowed himself to walk inside the house, looking behind him to see the man with his arms crossed. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked inside. The minute he did, he threw his hands over his ears when he heard his name shouted out, well screamed really. "NARUTO! You stupid brat what is wrong with you?! When you get summoned to the palace you go to the palace! Not back home you stupid boy!"

Taking his hands off his ears when he was sure that it was safe, Naruto looked a the woman who appeared youthful , but was actually much older. Her blonde hair came down into two split ponytails, she had dark ruby lips that screamed seduction, and eyes that held so much knowledge it was wonder how she didn't overload.

"Hi Tsuande- Baa- Chan," Naruto said begrudgingly, he really wasn't in the mood for this. Tsuande looked up to meet Naruto's eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Walking over to Naruto she nudged him to sit on the small couch in her back corner. She didn't understand one bit why Naruto had decided to do such a stupid thing. Honestly it was an honor to be asked to the palace to fight for the hand of the prince. Ok, so given Naruto was a person who liked having his freedom, and lack of better word fun, it still was a command that he go. To not, was a great insult in itself. Had she not interfered he would have been behind bars six feet below the ground with shackles around his ankles. Fuming she sat next to Naruto and sighed. They sat in silence for a moment trying to come up with a way to break it.

"Why Naruto?" She asked softly, her eyes facing him with a questioning look, that was fierce but in an odd way gentle. Naruto sat in silence for a moment.

"I won't do it Baa-chan, I can't….I don't think I'll be able to, just the thought of marrying someone I don't know. I can't and won't do it," he said rather determinedly. His cerulean eyes screamed defiance.

With understanding eyes, Tsuande looked upon the young man that stood before her. He had grown up a fine young man, he was selfless, strong, kind, and overall a stunning person. She could understand the way marrying would make him feel. Naruto wasn't just anyone, he was someone who could not bound by anyone, but the person he wanted to settle with. Other than that, you could almost say you were sticking him in a cage to be a pretty display.

Regardless however, she knew she had to get him into the castle, it was law to go when summoned. She had strings she could pull, favors called in so that he would not be in coming in late or at least too late. Tsuande gazed at him once more before replying, "Naruto, you don't have a choice in this, trust me, if I could change it I would. Truth is, I can't, you have to go regardless," she said sadly.

Naruto smiled sadly. He knew he had to, but he really didn't want to. What was the point of competing against all these men and woman for one's male's attention? Who hardly showed himself to the outside world anyways? He had heard rumors that the boy was beautiful, but very anti-social. He didn't want to marry a stone statue anyways, so why did he have to go? It wasn't like he was going to be picked as the bride.

Sighing he nodded, and allowed himself to go home, pack the very few belongings he had and take them with him. He returned to Tsuande's house later that night, to which they walked to the castle gates. They were ebony ivory that stood towering and intimidating. The castle its self was beyond beautiful, Grey stone walls with vines that attached itself to the wall like a painting. The gates opened slowly, and Naruto found himself wishing he could turn the other way, and simply run away.This wasn't his world, and he was postive that he wasn't going to fit in.

Taking in the deepest breath he could, the guards allowed them through. When they reached the mahogany doors with intricate designs, Tsuande knocked once. The doors opened to reveal a servant maid. She ushered them inside after a small greeting, and silently showed Naruto to his room. Everyone had arrived earlier that day, so sleep surrounded the house.

They walked up a spiral staircase that seemed unending, they walked down a long hallway with a dark red crimson carpet and portraits of family ancestors that adorned the walls. Vases and tapestries hung on every corner. The beauty of it all was truly beyond comprehension. Naruto stood in awe of it all, but quickly continued on when the maid ushered him. When he finally reached his room, he hesitantly opened it to look inside. The room was enormous and elegantly decorated.

Looking he saw Tsande thank the maid then turn to him. She smiled and hugged him tightly whispering before she left, "Be strong Naruto, you may find happiness somewhere in all of this mess," she quickly turned and left before Naruto could reply. Shaking his head he walked in to his room, sighed laid his stuff gently on the floor. He dug through the small bag he had and pulled out a small picture of his deceased mother and father.

"Well mom, dad, what do I do?" he asked ever so quietly, as if the answer laid in the smiles of his parents.

Tears almost blurred his vision, but he forced them down. Laying the picture on the stand next to his bed he climbed in. Naruto melted into the bed immediately, its comforting feather pillows and warm blankets soothing him to sleep like a lullaby he hadn't heard in quite a long time. In his dreams there was happiness that couldn't be found here in the waking world, it was peace that he longed to make tangible, but it was just a dream. Happiness was just a dream.

In the farther part of the palace a boy with onyx eyes was thinking the exact same thing. He could not for the life of him, sleep. His eyes where wide open, his mind alert, and his body eager to move. Throwing the covers off his body he went to the window to gaze out at the stars the held themselves just beyond his reach. Sighing he recalled the events of today, and scowled. For one name stuck out among the many that had appeared.

He recalled the men and woman that had lined up for a roll check of sorts. Sasuke had sat at the thrown in all his elegance, nothing but boredom playing on his face as each name was red from his lips. Some answered in the most irritating way. For example Sakura Haruno….he could have just shot himself in the head. Her shrieks of giggles and laughter gave him the most enormous headaches. Or Kiba….and his dog Akumaru, to which there wasn't even supposed to be animals allowed in the palace! The dog had answered for him, and Sasuke had simply closed him eyes, to open them and read the names.

"Naruto Uzamaki," there was no answer. No reply, just silence. Curious he looked up, and louder he called, "Naruto Uzamaki?" Ok, that was odd, he shook his head and just kept reading the rest of the names. Every single one of them seemed ridiculous, stupid, not what he wanted. However, Naruto Uzamaki still sounded in his head. He had never seen the boy, but the name somehow described someone strong. He hoped this was true.He was startled from his thoughts when he heard a small knock on his door, wandering who at this hour would knock on his door when to answer it.

A maid stood before her hands trembling, and her head down.

"What?" He asked coldly, immediately regretting being so harsh on her, the poor thing looked like she was going to cry.

"You told me to….inform you when Uzamaki-San arrived your highness," she said softly. Sasuke's eyes hit realization.

"Thank you, you may retire you bed and, don't worry about your chores tomorrow, just get some sleep," he said softly. Nodding, the young maid quickly left. Sasuke, laid down in his bed. So he was here. That was interesting. He would see this boy tomorrow, and then decide his judgment on the boy. Afterall he couldn't be that special, a name was just a name right? It couldn't mean anything important. Shaking the mess of thoughts of head out, he allowed himself to go to sleep, dreaming of happiness, and the sad truth that it would never be a reachable dream.

Yet, both are quite wrong, and they were going to find out in a very short time, just how wrong they really were.

A/N: stayed tuned for the next chapter! Coming soon! READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
